


Insatiable

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Embarrassment, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pietro is a troll, Pietro's magical vibrating tongue, Prompt Fill, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's pretty sure this is the stuff either nightmares or dreams are made of.  She's not sure which.  But it's definitely one or the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 29 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141923027859/hey-if-youre-still-taking-songfic-requests).

Darcy flopped onto the bed, loosening the knot on her bathrobe as she got comfortable. 

His face popped into her mind. Pietro. With that cocky smirk.  Those big blue eyes.  The way his voice caressed the syllables of her name. 

She imagined him whispering ‘please’ against her skin.  Begging her.  Rocking his hips against hers so she could feel that sure-to-be-impressive erection right against her heat. His lips trailing kisses down her nude torso. 

She let her head rest on the pillow, not giving a shit about her wet hair.  Her fingers dragging slowly down her body, following the opening of her bathrobe, fingertips barely brushing against her skin. 

In her mind, his lips followed the trail her fingertips left, kissing his way down until he was nestled between her legs. 

Exhaling as she spread herself open, two fingers sliding into her folds, teasing the sensitive flesh.  She imagined his mouth _there._ Tongue flicking lightly as she circled her clit slowly with two fingers.  She kept it slow, not enough for anything more than teasing.

Darcy groped at the bedside table drawer with her other hand, reaching inside and pulling out her vibrator.  She tried to steady her breath as she switched on the toy, wanting to drag everything out.  Take her time.     

She pressed it against her now aching clit, letting out a soft moan, canting her hips up towards the toy in her hand. 

She let her eyes close, imagining Pietro again, his panty melting accent whispering sweet nothings against her skin while he did positively sinful things between her legs.  Her other hand came up to pinch and twist at her nipples, alternating between soft and rough.  Her hips rolling as she envisioned his head between her legs, tongue flicking relentlessly.

She was close, feeling the first creeping tendrils of release starting to drag her under when the doorbell rang. 

“Fuck…” she swore, turning off the vibe and setting it on the bedside table. She felt almost hypersensitive, the fabric of the leggings she tugged on was almost too much.  A t-shirt followed, but she didn’t bother with underwear.  She was going for the APPEARANCE of propriety.  Not the appearance of a miscreant who rubbed one out at five in the afternoon on a Tuesday.   

“I’M COMING,” she hollered loudly when the doorbell rang again.  “Or I almost was…” she added quietly, padding out through the living room to the door. 

Cursing under her breath, she opened the door in a huff, surprised to see Pietro standing there. He was of course looking unbelievably gorgeous and kissable and fuckable and everything she didn’t want to be thinking about him. 

“Darcy!” he grinned widely.  “The Walking Dead marathon tonight?  You said you’d watch it with me, yes?” 

“Oh…right…that’s tonight?” she was sure her face was flushed.  Maybe she could play it off like she was working out.

Yeah.  Working out.    

“TV’s in your room, right?”  He gestured towards her bedroom.  AKA the room she’d just left.  The room where she’d just masturbated to the thought of him.  With a motherfucking vibrator that was still sitting there on her bedside table.  FUCK.  “Wait…wait…I have to clean up in there.” 

He snorted, “I don’t care.  I’ve seen underwear before…” 

And he zipped back into the bedroom before she could stop him.  She followed him, praying to God, Sweet baby Jesus, the mighty THOR...anyone who could zip down and stop this train wreck from happening.

_Fuck…fuck…why can’t I just use my fingers like everyone else?  Why do I have to be all fancy and have a vibrator?_

_Calm down, Lewis.  He might not know what it is, and you can just slide it into a drawer and—_

“What’s this?” he asked, holding up the very item she’d been hoping to hide, “Is this the remote?” 

It was almost like one of those movies where something horrible happens, and every shot is in slow motion. 

He clicked the top button, setting the thing off on the highest fucking setting it possibly could be on.

Darcy wanted to melt into the floor.  A puddle of mortification.  But she didn’t.  She dove for it, knocking him back on the bed as she reached for the toy in his hand. 

He was biting his lip to keep from laughing, holding it just out of her reach.  The fucking asshole, he knew damn well it wasn’t a remote.

She swatted at him, scratched, clawed her way up his arm to retrieve the much maligned vibrator.  She was probably going to throw it out, there was no way she could ever use it again with this horrible thought engrained forever. 

She practically threw it in the drawer, slamming it closed. 

He was still on her bed, eying her with a bewildered expression.  “You scratched me.” 

“You deserved it.  Asshole…” she spat, standing and stalking to the bathroom.

He zipped around her, appearing in the doorway.  “Did I interrupt something?” he teased.

“Fuck you.”

He grinned, “If you want.”  She grimaced and tried to move around him, go hide in her bathroom until he left.  “I mean…I don’t really understand why you have that thing, when there’s a perfectly good ME here.”  He flashed that smile again.  The cocky and arrogant one that nonetheless had Darcy melting every time he pulled it. 

She rolled her eyes and tried to pass him again, only to be cut off at every slight movement by a certain Sokovian speedster that was becoming more and more annoying as the seconds ticked by. 

“You think I only use my powers for running?” he was arching an eyebrow, peering down at her. 

“Just stop it, Pietro…stop it and let me go hide in my bathroom.” 

“Why are you hiding?” 

“Because I am absolutely mortified right now, and I want to go hide for the next foreseeable future.  Maybe Gone Girl myself and move somewhere.  Cali.  Or England.  Or like…some remote island off Scotland or something.” 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed.  Do know how often I do that?  I don’t have…toys for it, or anything…” he shrugged.  “It is…natural.”  There was that smirk again. 

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her raging hormones and the need pulsing between her legs.  “I just…need a minute and I’ll come watch The Walking Dead with you, okay?” 

“Let me show you? Okay?” 

“Show me what?”

“How I’m better than that thing…let me show you…please?” 

She crossed her arms, setting her jaw.  She’d call his bluff and then it’d get awkward and he’d leave.  That was the only way to end this. 

She snorted, “Fine, Wonder Boy.  Beg a little for it and I’ll consider—“ 

He was on his knees before she could finish her sentence.  His nose was pressed against her, his arms wrapped around her hips.  “Please…” he whispered quietly, his tone completely different than before.  The arrogance was gone.  He was actually begging.  Pleading.  “Please, Darcy… _Draga…Princeza_ …” his voice cracked a little as he nuzzled against her crotch.  “Please…I want to make you feel good…”  Her legs were shaking, but he was holding her up, pressing his face against her and inhaling deeply.  “Please…please, Darcy, you smell so good…”

His fingers were poised in her waistband, ready to tug her leggings off at the first word from her. 

He pressed a kiss right _there_ and looked up at her, nuzzling her again.  Looking so utterly hot that she wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was real. 

Because Pietro was on his knees in front of her, nuzzling her crotch and begging to eat her out. And her fantasies had NOT done it justice. 

“Please?” he repeated, almost breathlessly. 

She felt her head moving.  Nodding. 

And he was smiling up at her and his fingers were tugging her leggings down to the floor, hiking her leg over his shoulder as he buried his face in her cunt.  His tongue lapped at her fevered flesh and her back arched.  She tangled her hand in his hair and moaned as he pressed two fingers into her. He crooked them slightly and slowly fucked her with them.

“Pietro…” she gasped.

That was the last coherent thing she said, because his tongue started vibrating.  He wasn’t fucking kidding when he said he was better.  He was so much better.  So. Much. Better.

She wasn’t sure how she was still standing once he got started with that…that beautiful BEAUTIFUL tongue of his.  He was grunting, his arm wrapped around her waist, while the other had two fingers buried in her heat, stroking her from the inside as he steadily brought her closer and closer to release. 

She grasped his hair tightly, rolling her hips forward against his face. 

He moaned, tightening his grip on her. 

“M’ close…” she rasped, panting for air.

Her release didn’t so much roll as it did crash, absolutely flooring her.  Her knees buckled, but he held her up, his tongue relentlessly flicking her clit until she stopped him, collapsing down into his arms as he rolled over to one side, sprawling out on her rug, allowing them to catch their breath. 

Darcy turned her head, looking over at him.  She was sure she probably looked wrecked to hell, but she didn’t really care. 

Pietro licked his lips and grinned.  “I told you I was better.”   

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://content.adamevetoys.com/cms/image/174031-174145-350x350.jpg) is the toy Darcy has. ;)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
